Scourge the Hedgehog (EctoplasmicCat)
Personality History Scourge was born to the anti-versions of Queen Aleena and King Jules, along with his triplet siblings Scout and Surge. His mother died of childbirth. His early childhood wasn't good according to him. He was apparently neglected by his father and hardly ever spoken to. After years of neglect by his father, he snapped and stabbed him to death while he was sleeping. Disgusted by his own actions, he ran away from home at age 15. He lived on the streets for multiple years, committing crimes and committing thefts, as well as a few self-defense killings to protect himself from potential muggers and criminals. He lived a good few years, until a dimensional rift sent him to Whirlingverse (AKA my AU). This was caused by a rogue phantom ruby, which apparently activated at random and opened a dimensional portal. Scourge arrived in Equestria in the outskirts of Ponyville. He woke up and examined his surroundings. It was obvious that he was not in his home, as evidenced by the fact that there isn't an Equestria in his world. He spotted the recently married Sonic and Rainbow Dash and immediately recognized Sonic as his dimensional counterpart. There was some sort of connection towards them like they were related somehow. He decided to confront him when Sonic was alone. When Sonic was, in fact, alone by himself, Scourge confronted him and they both fought. Scourge learned that Sonic had saved the world numerous times and Scourge couldn't understand why. Soon, Scourge said that "one bad day and you can be just like me". Sonic, in turn, told him about his past and it was no excuse for him to not help people. After Scourge retaliated with the apparent neglect of his father, Sonic called him "petty" and gave him a well-needed reality check. Scourge was devastated to learn that what he did was for nothing and he left without a second thought. Scourge searched to find a way to get home and fix everything, but nothing came up. Giving up, he wondered and heard a sort of show going on: The Great and Powerful Trixie's Annual Enhanced Sorcery and Illusionistic Magical Entertainment Tour pending. He was oddly intrigued by Trixie's magic tricks and illusions. At the end of the show, Trixie introduced her "great and powerful assistant", Silver, who have been dating a few months before. He decided to speak to the two as he figured out what he wanted to do for his life instead of committing "petty" crimes. He wanted to become a magician and illusionist with the two. It would get his mind off of never being able to get back to his world. Trixie happily agreed. After a few tours with Trixie and Silver, Scourge began to feel something he never felt before: love. He didn't understand why or how he felt this way, but he felt like being with Trixie and Silver forever and wanted to begin a relationship with them. After an awkward confession, Trixie explained that "we can all be great and powerful lovers together". Thus began their polyamorous relationship together. It was the happiest decision he has made in forever. Other Facts Favorite Stuff Hated Stuff Powers/Abilities/Talents Sense of Humor Physical Stuff Mental Stuff *He's kind like Criss Angel in a sense. Language Stuff Category:EctoplasmicCat's Headcanons